dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kendall Vertes/Gallery/Dances
Featured kendall purplepixies edit0.jpg Kendall_Vertes.jpg kendallpink.jpg S02-E01_25-44.jpg Tumblr_mjgoeu8una1rytq3ko5_400.jpg Tumblr moilpzkEqR1r5e5goo1 500.png 386978_115103575306519_1054290392_n.jpg|Cicci Catalogue 538800_115101911973352_282331992_n.jpg 427935_115101681973375_111327267_n.jpg Kendall-watches-AUDC-FleurDeChey-Jillgram.jpg Maddie-Kendall-Stressed-Nov2012-cropped.jpg DM3_12012012_SG_0375.jpg kendallkvertes-dot-com JB23.jpg kendall purplepixies.jpg Kendall 475909_orig.jpg I_see_the_kite_dmh_staree.jpg tumblr_mhtj7z1q5W1rrhylyo3_1280.png Tumblr_mkc3zjhcyi1rytq3ko1_400.jpg Kendie.jpg|Kendall Winning A Competition Title dancemoms_kendall_3.jpg dancemoms_kendall_4.jpg dancemoms_kendall_5.jpg dancemoms_kendall_18.jpg dancemoms_kendall_10.jpg dancemoms_kendall_16.jpg dancemoms_kendall_7.jpg dancemoms_kendall_17.jpg S02-E26 26-38.jpg S02-E26 26-58.jpg S03e01 01-47.jpg S03e01 03-07.jpg imagesCABSQKA9.jpg tumblr_m6fndpdAIf1rytq3ko4_250.png tumblr_mdbu7soC9f1rytq3ko1_500.png Tumblr mjm3oiKVAX1r43mqxo1 500.jpg tumblr_mjm3uxruLS1r43mqxo1_500.jpg tumblr_moa7hrIvtd1rytq3ko1_500.jpg tumblr_mkcrjyBBIO1rrhylyo1_1280.png tumblr_mmiat1iAvc1rrhylyo6_1280.png tumblr_mn6emy0mmF1rrhylyo1_500.png tumblr_mokiaoGc1z1rrhylyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjbcqsWOuc1rrhylyo1_1280.png tumblr_mk10oqz5BP1rrhylyo2_500.png tumblr_mj9hzk4Awe1rrhylyo4_1280.png Tumblr mhtj07x6vu1rrhylyo1 1280.png S03-e12_20-05.jpg S03-e12_20-12.jpg S03-e12_20-29_Kendall_Evil-Silly.jpg S03-e12_20-33_Kendall_Evil2.jpg S03-e12_20-41.jpg S03-e12_20-45.jpg S03-e12_20-47.jpg S03-e12_20-47b.jpg S03-e12_21-00.jpg S03-e12_77-33.jpg Jill-Kendall-The_View-Jillgram.jpg S03-e13_25-59.jpg S03-e13_26-40.jpg S02-E01_11-09.jpg S02-E01_13-54.jpg S02-E01_14-01.jpg S02-E01_18-48.jpg S02-E01_19-03.jpg S02-E01_19-10.jpg S02-E01_20-09.jpg S02-E01_20-31.jpg S02-E01_25-06b.jpg S02-E01_25-07b.jpg S02-E01_33-44.jpg Jill-and-kendall masked.jpg Chloe kendall chasing answers.jpg kendall k vertes lifetime.jpg kendall blue 2205828_orig.png Kendall Cicci splash.jpg kendall mackenzie maternal tumblr_mc75fhZpy51qjtlnh.jpg 65328 491641754249864 24329054 n.jpg Kendallrebellion2.jpg Miscellaneous imagesCANI6K1W.jpg|Kendall in Dance Moms imagesCAGPNTUU.jpg|Young Kendall imagesjgafs.jpg|Kendall and Jill at ALDC Dance Competition Born to Dance imagesCAEDCNTR.jpg|Kendall back on probation imagesCACJUI26.jpg|Kendall Vertes at Pyramid imagesCAMA4BD2.jpg|Kendall doing turns in Studio A at Abby Lee imagesCAEOJTW0.jpg|Kendall K at pyramid imagesCA6RK1CG.jpg|Kendall Vertes Sweet Little Lies imagesCAP5SRUY.jpg|Kendall and her phone imagesCARF6OM0.jpg|Kendall and Chloe with Kendall's guinea pig Picture_23.png|Kendall about to perform group Bad Apples 1_dm_kendall.jpg|Baby Kendall Vertes 2_dm_kendall.jpg|Baby Kendall with a pumpkin kendallsmile.jpg kendallpose.jpg kendalltalk.jpg kendallblack.jpg kendallorange.jpg kendallred.jpg Jill6.jpg kendall1.jpg kendall3.jpg kendall2.jpg Justicekendall.jpg kensolofever.jpg ken1.jpg ken2.jpg ken3.jpg ken5.jpg ken6.jpg ken7.jpg ken8.jpg ken9.jpg dall1.jpg dall4.jpg dall5.jpg dall6.jpg dall7.jpg dall8.jpg dall9.jpg dall0.jpg dall10.jpg kendall-kiss-kiss-wecapdancemoms-cropedit.jpg kendall-have-a-good-time-wecapdancemoms-cropedit.jpg Kendall-sisters-2012-Jillgram.jpg ver1.jpg ver2.jpg ver3.jpg kenver.jpg dall.jpg niaken.jpg kenclo.jpg madken.jpg Clokennee.jpg kendalll.jpg Cloneeken.jpg kenbar.jpg dancemoms_kendall_13.jpg dancemoms_kendall_8.jpg kendallas.jpg kendall and paige.jpg kennia.jpg kencomput.jpg kenclown.jpg kenneepai.jpg kenjillhg.jpg imagesCAZXAOJI.jpg neekentrophy.jpg neekenskilverspoons.jpg Kendallam.jpg Kendallandx.jpg ImagesCAYUINBA.jpg imagesCA1ZGBY3.jpg ImagesCAON47OK.jpg Macandkensall.jpg ken.jpg Kenpaigenia.jpg S02-E26 21-07.jpg S02-E26 26-00.jpg S02-E26 26-48.jpg S02-E26 26-52.jpg S03e01 48-16.jpg S03e01 48-04.jpg S03e01 47-50.jpg S03e01 47-44.jpg imagesCAFXOCKF.jpg ImagesCAVLUWX2.jpg ImagesCACCIHB5.jpg Nickkne.jpg imagesCAYF91HR.jpg imagesCAOXDNIF.jpg imagesCAR20XUZ.jpg ImagesCAS3PCVC.jpg Madkencloalouette.jpg imagesCAR236D3.jpg imagesCAY4YF4U.jpg ImagesCAR4TOH1.jpg imagesCAXECLA1.jpg imagesCAEK1Z51.jpg imagesken.jpg ImagesCA1HWDIL.jpg ImagesCA9N6GW2.jpg ImagesCAU6Z3MA.jpg imagesCAFFP7XC.jpg imagesCAYTY55R.jpg imagesCAX5O5DL.jpg imagesCA0H4PR3.jpg ImagesCAW4UWQ4.jpg imagesCAWCFOSF.jpg imagesCAEVFQ8R.jpg imagesCAPIMMQY.jpg imagesCAEP0ENB.jpg Kenniamaddienick.jpg imagesCALML2AJ.jpg imagesCAFAUY1H.jpg imagesCA6LEEUP.jpg imagesCA37XA3N.jpg ImagesCA8NRDOX.jpg ImagesCACYEQDL.jpg imagesCARIUVCP.jpg imagesCA322A8P.jpg imagesCA6U0UGR.jpg imagesCAO17RQD.jpg imagesCAJI5PKW.jpg imagesCAGDZXCK.jpg ImagesCAVWMAFI.jpg imagesCALGBWBO.jpg imagesCARK529S.jpg imagesCAIJD6I2.jpg imagesCAY4J8VB.jpg ImagesCAFHRKHZ.jpg ImagesCAI7WNXW.jpg ImagesCA6LREWR.jpg imagesCA2LMDXI.jpg imagesCA2NXDLV.jpg Tumblr m66k4a4LUf1rytq3ko5 1280.png tumblr_mmm4tlvBcW1rytq3ko6_250.jpg Tumblr mkcjbw25Va1rtv1olo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mh7go7zLwS1rytq3ko1_500.png tumblr_meq5yzx1rC1rytq3ko5_250.png tumblr_mebruwDnUl1rytq3ko5_250.png tumblr_mbjsm1XEA21rytq3ko8_250.png Tumblr mjgpt22xvc1rytq3ko4 1280.jpg Tumblr mkyo58HQkG1s79dbpo1 500nonia.png Tumblr mmfxqesRIX1r43mqxo1 500.jpg Imagecollage.jpg Masked.png Tumblr mq6chokVEE1r9ifd7o8 1280.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 12.21.24 AM.png Tumblr mc9mggMPGM1rf9lwfo1 500.png eHhmamZqMTI=_o_dance-moms-duet-dance-sugar-spice.jpg Castaways.png Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 8.46.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 8.46.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-23 at 8.46.05 PM.png Kendall.jpg Queen of Hearts.png I Think I Like You.png Screen Shot 2013-07-28 at 8.10.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-28 at 8.10.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-28 at 8.10.11 AM.png Recital3.jpg Recita.jpg Imaged.jpg Ximage.jpg Qimageb.jpg Image,.jpg Kendallrebellion.jpg Castaways5.jpg Castaways4.jpg Castaways3.jpg Castaways2.jpg Castaways.jpg Open5.jpg Open4.jpg Open3.jpg Open2.jpg Open.jpg Spell8.jpg Spell7.jpg Spell6.jpg Spell5.jpg Spell4.jpg Spell3.jpg Spell2.jpg Spell.jpg Kksf.jpg tumblr_mpwbxkZBc61rkffozo1_500.png Tca9.jpg Tca3.jpg Tca2.jpg Kendall vertes 5.jpg Kendall vertes 4.jpg Kendall vertes 2.jpg Kendall vertes 1.jpg Kenziekendalmelissa.jpg Jillmaddiekendall.jpg Jillkendalmaddie.jpg Alltogther.jpg Alltogether1.jpg Tumblr m3b7xosjTF1r7yxik.jpg Group s03-e12 36-58.jpg s03-e12 37-00.jpg s03-e12 37-03.jpg s03-e12 37-07.jpg s03-e12 37-08.jpg s03-e12 37-12.jpg s03-e12 37-16.jpg Literallyeveryone.jpg Everyoneandgianna.jpg Everyone.jpg Minuslukasiaks.jpg All.jpg Pyramid1.jpg Mylasttextprac.jpg Everyoneceptsteins.jpg EveryoneNATIONALS.jpg Allbeach.jpg Pyrrevenge.jpg Minusfrazluk.jpg notherpyr.jpg pyramidpaiinboot.jpg alltree.jpg Ziegskenbro.jpg Kenclomadpai.jpg ImagesCACQJAUR.jpg imagesCA82B6AO.jpg ImagesCAUVC8KY.jpg ImagesCAH2CPZV.jpg ImagesCAENIHKG.jpg Nohys.jpg Girlsnokenchriskel.jpg ImagesCA8J05VO.jpg Nonia.jpg S03e01 51-12b.jpg ImagesCAN18DTN.jpg Noclomac.jpg ImagesCA2B1PLD.jpg ImagesCAN9PYR1.jpg Nomac.jpg Nopaimac.jpg Pyrbut.jpg ImagesCA5LG331.jpg ImagesCA25X8H6.jpg WIThselena.jpg ImagesCAAG0W3I.jpg ImagesCADD1DF8.jpg ImagesCAORT0YP.jpg Kaloudis girls and dance moms girls.jpeg ImagesCAIDNKF6.jpg Arabiannightsfromtumblr.jpeg ImagesCA0Q81UC.jpg ImagesCAGSKWBK.jpg Imagesksdaghs143j.jpg ImagesCAG4VYMF.jpg ImagesCAIGDJGH.jpg Imagesgirls making abby card.jpg ImagesCAEV77TM.jpg ImagesCAAHLLOE.jpg ImagesCAX5ZAJ0.jpg imagesCAM7VTU7.jpg imagesCA2ELLMG.jpg ImagesCARUMTL9.jpg ziegshysver.jpg Dance moms alouette.jpg S03-BCMC 72-58.jpg S03-BCMC 72-54.jpg S03-BCMC 72-30.jpg S03-BCMC 65-51.jpg Tumblr mhtjabJZdg1rrhylyo1 1280.png ImagesCAD982EY.jpg ImagesCA6I4BZ7.jpg Hands up.jpg Red queen.jpg Gone Too Soon.jpg Gone Too Soon - Christi Tweet.jpg Tumblr mg0qufC44Z1rrhylyo1 1280.png Tumblr mg0sf5toEb1rrhylyo2 1280.png Tumblr mfxm9kM1cV1rrhylyo21 500.png Tumblr meq22y7HeR1rfy1c6o1 500.jpg Tumblr mfhxquLrXp1rfy1c6o1 500.jpg 56image.png Mackenzie spotted.png T dd1b9351eb0a4509b2640836cab2304f.jpg Sugar babies from WCDM tumblr.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-25 at 5.53.12 PM.png Recital1.jpg Sugarb7.jpg Sugarb6.jpg Sugarb5.jpg Sugarb4.jpg Sugarb2.jpg Sugarb.jpg H YZmj.gif Newdance.jpg Trapped.jpg Group.jpg Tumblr mbzuhi7DGE1qm3vnvo1 500.jpg ImagesCA93NR5D.jpg Dance moms.jpg Justbefromcdm.jpg ImagesCAX5641Y.jpg Animated Gifs Kiss_Kiss1.gif Tumblr static tumblr mhu40ozfcm1ro7f6bo1 500.gif Believe-o.gif Beautifulday-o.gif Tumblr mqxycmxhcn1s7v8pco1 500.gif Tumblr mqttfimVf81r43mqxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqrv08AlTK1r43mqxo1 250.gif Tumblr m8wml0DUVM1rnh4mzo4 250.gif Tumblr m8g1hqrh6w1rnh4mzo3 250.gif File (8).gif 51f74dbb926167 55715966.gif Videos Category:Gallery Category:Dancer Galleries